Te Perdere
by KLLOVE
Summary: El brillo de sus ojos no era igual, y su expresión...su expresión era hermosa, pero ya no era la misma.
1. Chapter 1

**No estoy muy convencida de esta pequeña parte. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que la tenía escrita y se me ocurrió subirla XD**

**Enserio Trate de hacerla basada en la canción: Te voy a perder de Leonel García y Ha-ash**

**TE PERDERE**

Kendall

Sé que él se ira de la banda, me lo dijo anoche cuando lo vi preparar sus maletas, se veía tan extraño aquella vez.

El brillo de sus ojos no era igual, y su expresión...su expresión era hermosa, pero ya no era la misma.

Ahora me arrepiento de haber terminado con él hace seis meses, creí que necesitábamos tiempo, que pudiera conocer a otros chicos y no conformarse conmigo, y lo hizo. Conoció a Deán.

Sé que ya es tarde para esto pero no quiero que se vaya, aún tengo tanto que decirle, tantas cosas que contarle, me lamentaría si la única palabra que salga desde mi alma sea un adiós.

-Logan espera, por favor-

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que verlo, tenía que tocarlo, teníamos que cumplir aquellas promesas que quedaron en el aire, simplemente no se podía ir.

Estaba destrozándome, estaba rompiendo aquellas promesas, se estaba yendo con alguien que le prometía darle más que yo.

Lo amo ya nada me detendría a decírselo, pero lo sabía, en cuanto se lo dijera cruzaría aquella puerta y lo perdería.

(Suspiro)

Amo como duerme, amo verlo despierto, amo verlo callado, amo su silencio, amo sus besos, los extraño.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Lo mire así por unos segundos, parado en el marco de la puerta del 2J donde solíamos compartir un hogar, donde pasamos momentos increíbles juntos, me moría del pánico en ese momento, pero él no se veía mejor que yo.

-No te vayas- mi voz temblaba en cada palabra y el silencio lo hacía resonar en la habitación -Sé que aún no as visto de mi lo mejor..., por favor-

Observe como dejaba sus maletas en el piso, como esperando a que yo isiera algo. Me acerque a él y tome sus manos.

-¿por qué?- pregunte en voz baja y mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas

-me ases falta, me faltan tus besos y miles de esas cosas que solíamos hacer juntos, ahora ya no son lo mismo sin ti-

Nunca se lo avía dicho así, tal vez por eso fue que se alejó tan rápido de mí. Pero todo lo que decía era verdad, mi mente y mi cuerpo se debatían en dejarlo ir y no ser la causa por la cual se iba o decirle... "no te puedes ir".

Pero volví a ver sus ojos y vi tristeza en ellos, y a aquellas maletas. Fue entonces cuando en verdad no podía dejarlo ir, sostuve su mano un poco más fuerte.

-Logan, puedes huir y dejarme con todas las promesas que nos isimos y olvidar los recuerdos, pero nadie te puede dar más amor, no... Como yo-

Por primera vez me miro a los ojos.

-Me dejaste, me dijiste...-

-Se lo que dije y fue un error. Te amo, lo siento-

Solté sus manos disfrutando del rose entre ellos, por fin había dicho lo que tanto me atemorizaba, había aclarado las cosas.

-Te amo, amo verte dormir, amo cuando sonríes, amo tu voz, tu boca, tus labios ¡Dios! Amo tus ojos- reí –cundo te enojas, cuando te preocupabas por mí-

Mis palabras quedaron atadas al aire, simples palabras de un corazón desecho.

Logan se había ido, sin siquiera escucharlas.

"-lo siento-" creo que fue lo que dijo antes de cruzar aquella puerta

**¿Podrá tener continuación? Dejen sus opiniones**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review: katherin, Dreizel, Anthatgentleman, rusher-kogann y a . Esto es como el relleno :,**

**A, y la base con la canción de ha-ash Todo no fue suficiente.**

**CONTINUACION...**

Logan

El de algún modo sabe que lo necesito, siempre lo necesite todo el tiempo.

Escucho lo que dice, que me ama, pero lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar... escuchándolo decir que me necesita, pero ya no puedo creer en él.

No después de dejarme...

Era un día antes de que rompiéramos, al día siguiente cumpliríamos seis meses de novios, había estado esperando con ansias ese día, y creía que el también.

Se había comportado distante los últimos meses

-Kendall...- le dije sentándome al lado de el en el sofá naranja de la sala

-mmm- vaciló, le apague la televisión con el control remoto

-¿te pasa algo? As estado... diferente-

-no- dijo tomando el control y encendiendo la T.V.

-bien- me puse de pie –iré a leer un poco

-claro-

La verdad es que estaba preparando su sorpresa, quería que fuera una cena perfecta. Salí del departamento y me encontré con mama Knight

-hol...-

-ho Logan, lo siento tanto-

-¿qué?- estaba confundido -¿por qué lo dice?-

-¿mmm?- me miro como si no hubiera dicho nada –no, nada... ¿dónde ibas cariño?-

-yo...- dude en decirle sobre la sorpresa para Kendall –iré a leer un poco-

-ho, de acuerdo-

Le sonreí y me encamine hacia el restaurant

...o.o...0.0...o.o...0.0

Ya tenía todo preparado para el día de mañana: una romántica cena en un restaurant italiano, su comida favorita.

Entrando al departamento 2J vi a Katie sentada en la computadora, James y Carlos estaban sentados en el sofá recargados uno sobre el otro viendo la T.V.

-hola ¿dónde está Kendall?- pregunte

-está en su habitación- dijo James

-¿y mama Knight?-

-está tomando una ducha- respondió Katie-

-de acuerdo-

Me encamine hacia la habitación y me encontré con Kendall acostado en su cama, con una cobija tapándole de pies a cabeza.

Me cambie y me puse mi pijama, el preferido de Kendall, un bóxer azul con una playera de colores. Acomode mi cama y me senté al borde de ella, con la vista hacia Kendall. Siempre me gustaba observarlo por las noches, antes de dormir.

Pero esa vez era especial, cumpliríamos seis meses de novios. Me levante y me acerque a su cama, descubriéndole el rostro.

-Kendall-

-mmm- se quejo

-¿puedo dormir aquí?-

Kendall se movió al borde de la cama y me recosté a su lado, posicionando mi cabeza en su pecho y tapándonos.

-te amo- le susurre, depositando un beso en sus tibios labios. Aunque no haya dicho nada en todo el día, ni me haya mirado directamente a los ojos, en ese entonces estaba completamente seguro de que Kendall me amaba, y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

-Loguie- pronuncio apenas en un susurro y me envolvió en sus brazos.

...0.0...o.o...0.0...o.o

En la mañana siguiente desperté solo en la cama. Kendall no estaba.

Debí de haberlo sabido desde ese entonces, ya todo estaba claro, pero mis arduas esperanzas y mi fantasía por que llegara ese día me impedían ver la realidad.

Me levante de la cama sonriendo, imaginándolo en una joyería o en un local de flores, solo podía pensar en lo que me regalaría y en su expresión al ver lo que le tenía preparado.

Aunque también una parte de mi soñaba con que me propusiera pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

El resto de la mañana me la pase arreglándome, y arreglando nuestra habitación para cuando el llegara.

Las 2... 3...4...5...6...7...8pm. Y él no llegaba.

-intenta llamarle- propuso James, quien tenía la misma expresión que todos en la sala.

-ya lo hice-

-¿y a qué hora es la reservación?- pregunto Carlos

-en media hora-

-suficiente- mama Knight se levantó de la mesa, agarro su bolso y abrió la puerta

-¿dónde iras?-pregunto Katie antes de que saliera

-iré a hablar con Kendall-

-¿sabe dónde está?- pregunte

-ustedes esperen aquí- dijo por último y se fue

Dieron las 10...11...12

-Logan- se acercó James –deberías ir a dormir-

-no... No puedo-

-de acuerdo, Carlos y yo estaremos aquí- asentí

La verdad es que en ese momento aun creía que había surgido algo, que volvería pidiéndome disculpas al olvidarse de nuestros seis meses de novios.

Me deje caer en el sofá naranja, Katie ya se había ido a su habitación no sin antes darme un abrazo, James y Carlos se habían quedado en la sala, sentados en la mesa platicando. Me quede dormido a los pocos minutos.

-Logan, Logan-

Escuche que alguien susurraba al mismo tiempo que tomaba del hombro. Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a Kendall inclinado hacia mí.

-Keny- dije sentándome al lado de el -¿dónde estabas?-

-Logan- suspiro de manera pesada –no sé cómo decírtelo-

-dime-

-lo siento, siento mucho haberte dejado por todo el día, yo...-

-está bien Kendall, todavía podemos salir mañana y... te tenía una sor...-

-no, no es eso-

-¿que... qué pasa?- desvió la mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban con sus rodillas, tome una de ellas, tensa, haciendo que me mirara de nuevo.

Fue entonces que recibí el impacto, tan impredecible como doloroso. Aparto en un segundo su mano de la mía.

-quiero terminar contigo-

En ese momento y desde ese entonces no comprendo por qué lo hizo.

"¿Por qué?" era la pregunta más predecible, pero en ese momento no quería saber cuál de todas las respuestas en mi cabeza era la correcta.

"porque ya no te amo"

"Por qué me arte de ti"

"porque nunca te amé"

Todas eran dolorosas y se repetían todas en mi cabeza en segundos.

-lo siento- se levantó y se fue a nuestra habitación

Decidí actuar como si esos seis meses no hubieran existido, aunque Kendall sabia como me sentía, aveses me encerraba en la habitación o en el baño y escuchaba mis audibles sollozos. Pero supongo que a el nunca le importo.

Fue entonces cuando pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca y conocí a Deán. El me hizo sentir bien de nuevo, pero solo lo pude ver como un amigo.

Él sabía todo sobre mí, comíamos juntos, salíamos a visitar nuevos lugares e incluso aba al 2J. Mientras nos hacíamos más cercanos, Kendall y yo nos alejábamos cada vez más, lo que estaba afectando mucho a la banda. Gustavo me ha mandado a llamar con una advertencia, teníamos que pasar más tiempo ensayando y planificando nuevos eventos, lo que significaba que tendría que ver a Kendall todo el tiempo.

Pero cada vez que entraba al 2J volvía a sentir esa despedida, el engaño de un amor falso.

Carlos y James no merecían eso, se desintegraría la banda si los integrantes no se llevaban tan bien, así que decidí mudarme y dejar Big Time Rush.

Al principio se los dije a todos excepto a Kendall, no esperaba nada de el pero se me hacía algo justo. Un mes después, antes de irme Kendall me vio empacando y tuve que contárselo. No vi su expresión por que desde ese entonces nunca había podido volverlo a ver a los ojos.

En la mañana siguiente, Deán fue por mí. El me ofreció quedarme en su departamento, él era médico y ganaba buen dinero, aunque no pensaba quedarme por mucho tiempo.

Ya me había despedido de todos, pero no iba a ser la última vez que los vería. Mi nuevo hogar alejado de las promesas y recuerdos estaba a tres horas de ahí.

Lo que más me sorprendió cuando levanté mis maletas, y a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí Kendall pronuncio las palabras que menos esperaba.

-Logan espera, por favor- vaciló por unos segundos –no te vallas, sé que aún no has visto de mi lo mejor, por favor-

No podía verlo a los ojos, por más que quisiera, eso me aria volver a él y eso no era justo. Sin pensarlo, y perdiendo todas mis fuerzas deje las maletas en el piso. Y sentí sus manos en las mías.

-¿por qué?- preguntó en voz baja, ya era suficiente -me ases falta, me faltan tus besos y miles de esas cosas que solíamos hacer juntos, ahora ya no son lo mismo sin ti-

-Logan, puedes huir y dejarme con todas las promesas que nos isimos y olvidar los recuerdos, pero nadie te puede dar más amor, no... Como yo-

Estaba tan confundido, yo no huía, yo no lo deje. Por primera vez lo vi a los ojos.

-Me dejaste, me dijiste...-

-Se lo que dije y fue un error. Te amo, lo siento- sentí como soltaba mis manos. Tenía que pensarlo, sentía que ya era demasiado tarde, pero me sentí vivo de nuevo al escucharlo decir te amo de nuevo.

Pero no me iba a retractar, vi mis maletas y recordé porque me iba.

-lo siento- dije cerrando la puerta del 2J

Baje del elevador y Deán me ayudo a subir las maletas al auto, fueron tres horas de viaje. Platicamos un rato y nos turnamos para conducir. Cuando llegamos Deán me ayudo a bajar las maletas y las metimos a su casa.

-¿estás bien Logan? ¿Paso algo?- pregunto

-estoy bien-

-dejare tus maletas arriba, en tu nueva habitación-

Deán subió con las maletas, me senté en el sofá. Era una casa hermosa y apenas lo había notado. Deán bajo con un vaso de agua.

-ten- me lo extendió y lo tome

-gracias Deán, por todo lo que as echo por mí-

-es lo que aria un buen amigo- sonrió y se sentó al lado de mi –de acuerdo, no sé lo que haya pasado cuando saliste de Palm Woods, hace apenas dos días estabas tan feliz, ¿es por Kendall cierto?-

-eso ya no importa-

-de acuerdo, hablaremos de eso luego-

Deán era en verdad un buen amigo.

**La dejo aquí porque no sé cómo seguirla. ¿Todavía quieren un final feliz? ¿Un final triste? O ¿un final muy muy muy triste'?**


End file.
